How The Bad Touch Trio Saved Hetalia
by Warrior orb5
Summary: This is the story of how the Bad Touch Trio saved Hetalia from the tyranny of 4Kids.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I imagine that someone that looks like Prussia and has a lot of money does. Also, thankfully I don't own 4kids.  
A/N: Think of all the things that 4kids has censored, now imagine that all those characters put up a fight first.

* * *

"Guys I have some totally terrible news!" America said to begin the world meeting.

The others rolled their eyes figuring that he was overreacting. They knew that this wasn't being broadcast so it couldn't be that important or even that funny.

"Our show got picked up for an English dub!" he yelled.

England looked up in confusion and offence, "What's so bad about that, shouldn't we be happy about this?"

America shook his head and started pacing across the floor before replying, "No, your not getting it, we got picked up by 4KIDS!"

The entire room went silent and everyone previously talking and laughing looked up to America in the hope that they had heard wrong.

"America are you positive?" Japan asked him while trying to stay calm which was difficult considering what they had done to his other shows.

As the blond nation shook his head in affirmation the room erupted into chaos. Italy started crying and clinging to Germany who began to look for Prussia to make sure that he hadn't been censored out completely. Russia was willing latched onto Belarus in fear of her disappearing completely because she might be censored for stalking him. China was panicking and looking for all his younger siblings in the mess of a meeting. Poland was trying to put on a dress in the hopes that they would just make him a girl instead of getting rid of him completely for being a crossdresser.

"EVERYBODY STOP PANICKING!" France yelled hoping that since he was there and he was mostly likely to be censored they would calm down.

Once everyone saw who was talking the noise died down so they could at least here what he had to say.

"Does anybody know what happens to the characters after they are censored?" he asked them while climbing onto the table.

He looked around to see that everybody was listening and continued, "They just disappear into 4kids headquarters never to be seen again!"

Liechtenstein started crying and Switzerland scowled at France while attempting to comfort her.

"We may not know what happens to them after that but chances are good that they're still alive when they first get there," France says after shooting Switzerland an apologetic glance.

"So are you suggesting that we just let them censor us and then fight them from the inside?" Russia asked.

"Exactly and who better to do it than the bad touch trio?" France said while gesturing to Prussia and Spain.

Prussia got up on the table with him and did his trademark laugh but Spain just looked away awkwardly.

Everyone looked at him questioningly before he replied, "Sorry but I haven't really done anything bad enough to get censored, the fans think that I am but I've never actually done anything on screen."

Everyone considered this then an argument over what's bad enough to get censored broke out.

France decided to take one from Germany's book and then yelled, "WILL ALL OF YOU BE QUIET! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

All of the countries turned to Germany figuring that it was him as usual but the Germany pointed up at France who stood with his arms crossed in agitation.

"Can't we focus for one minute! I know that I'm definitely going to be censored but then there are countries that we know can't be," France stated.

Everyone looked around the room at each other and realized that America would never be censored by one of his own companies and because Liechtenstein and Sealand were only kids they would be fine too. When they looked back up at France who was being a surprisingly good leader they had just enough time to see him vanish.

Another panic that was even worse than the last began at the UN meeting hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and neither does 4Kids. I also don't own 4Kids.

A/N: Yeah, second chapter! Fuck yeah! Short? Well too bad!

* * *

"Everybody shut-up!" Prussia yelled at the panicking nations.

Everyone paused for a moment and once again looked at Germany.

Germany huffed in exasperation then replied while pointing to the loud albino on the table, "My brother."

Everybody turned their attention towards Prussia.

"Now that France is gone I'll be in charge of this 'Bad-Touch-Trio-rescuing-you-less-awesome-people-plan-thing', and that's what we'll call it by the way," Prussia declared while striking what was a self-described awesome pose.

"Well if tomato bastard hasn't done anything to get censored, I can replace him, I have done plenty enough after all," Romano stated while stepping forward.

The other countries were starting to calm down a bit while trying to think of what the next step would be that 4Kids would take. Since they already took out the most obviously "inappropriate" character in the series that meant that the less plot imperative ones such as Prussia and Romano were next.

Exactly after everybody in the room agreed on this the two in question disappeared as well.

"Big brother!" Germany and Italy yelled in unison.

* * *

In 4Kids Headquarters

The two nations rematerialized in a room with a glass observation window and one door which was bolted shut. There were three people on the other side of the glass holding clipboards scribbling furiously.

"Took you long enough," one perverted nation said.

The two countries looked behind them to see France restrained in a chair.

"What did you do to get tied to a chair?" Romano asked.

France somehow managed to smirk in his usual way and replied, "I may have tried to convince one of the staff that what I do shouldn't be censored out is all."

Prussia laughed and corrected, "So you tried to make a pass at someone who worked at 4Kids."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you guys should know the drill by now.  
A/N: Been a little while since I put up the last chapter but I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this and I had two other fanfictions to finish also.

* * *

"Well, can you blame me?" France asked Prussia while gesturing to one of the 4Kids workers behind the glass.

Prussia looked her over for a second before replying, "I guess not, for you. The Awesome Me has higher standards though!"

"Are you bastards really going to do this right now?" Romano asked while facepalming in agitation.

The two countries looked at each other, remembering that he was definitely not Spain, and stoped talking.

"Do you have a plan?" Prussia asked him.

"Yes, the first step is untying me," France said while squirming in the chair.

"Oh right. Sorry," Prussia said while quickly getting him free.

"So what's your plan?" Romano asked impatiently.

France got up and replied in a whisper as if the 4Kids workers were listening to them, "I heard about another person like us that's being held here and from the sound of it they seem like they would have the resources to help us."

Romano looked doubtfully at the Frenchmen, "Were did you hear that?"

"Well before being tied to a chair I was in an interrogation room with some of the 4Kids people and they were really gossipy," France replied.

"Ok, so this guy can help us but how do we get to him?" Prussia asked.

"I'm not sure but these guys," France stoped to point accusingly at the 4Kids people, "haven't stoped watching me since I got here."

"So we make some sort of a plan to distract them, a plan to get out of the room, and a plan to find this guy?" Romano questioned.

France nodded then replied, "Yes, but I think I might know where they're keeping him. You see, when I was being dragged around this place I noticed a door that was just like our door."

"Alright, how do we get out of here and how do we distract the 4Kids people?" Prussia asked.

France was silent for a moment and then a look of realization spread across his face.

"We can fake a fight and then when they come in to stop us we'll just tie them up with the rope," the blond said with delight at the plan.

"Ok," Prussia said simply then punched France.

France staggered back a step and yelled, "I wasn't ready yet!"

He and Prussia then continued their kind of fake fight while Romano got ready to tie up the 4Kids people. When they came into the room the three nations were able to incapacitate their captors.

"We had better hurry before someone figures us out!" Prussia pointed out.

The Bad Touch Trio ran down the hall being led by France until they finally came to the door he was talking about. They opened the door to see a albino completely bound in chains. He looked up to see them walk in.

"Would any of you mind getting me out of these bloody chains?" he asked in irritation.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: . . . I don't own anything. Man I'm sick of writing that.  
A/N: Woot! Last chapter, epic conclusion!

* * *

The countries saw that the albino was chained by his wrists and ankles to the floor and ceiling. Prussia went over to help him and was surprised to see that the chains weren't locked for some reason. They fell to the ground leaving a dent in the floor.

"I'm going to assume that you need my help for something," he said while fixing his clothes nonchalantly.

France spoke up, "We heard that you might be able to help us escape."

"You're anime characters too then? I figured as much," he said while cracking his back, "My name is Thief King Bakura by the way."

"So you'll help us?" Prussia asked.

Bakura started to walk towards the door, "I'll help you but I can't do anything until I can get my ring back."

Romano sighed in annoyance, "How are we going to find your ring?"

"Simple, I know where it is so I'll just kill all the 4kids bastards who locked us here until I can get to it," he replied with a sadistic smirk.

Before they could point out that they didn't really need to kill any of the 4kids people he was already off to find his ring. The Bad Touch Trio followed him ignoring the bodies as they went. When they caught up with him they saw he had some sort of gold pyramid around his neck.

"So then, what show did you say you were from again?" Prussia asked while looking at the bodies on the floor.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Now then what show are you from so I can send you home?" he responded offhandedly.

"We're from a show called Hetalia," France told him.

The albino held up his ring and looked at it, "Alright were do you want to go back to, specifically?"

"Back with our frie-" Prussia started but was cut off when Bakura covered his mouth with his hand.

Bakura had an extremely agitated look on his face and hissed, "Don't say that word, never say that word! Its what gives them their power!"

Bakura released Prussia slowly as if he didn't trust him not to say it. Romano looked at him skeptically.

"Really?" he asked.

Bakura looked angry at first but then smirked evilly, "If you don't believe me try saying it."

Romano paled and backed off.

"Yeah, anyway, where am I sending you?" Bakura asked as he turned his attention back to France.

"To the UN meeting hall," France said.

Prussia who was looking at the bodies looked up to Bakura, "Where are you going to go?"

Bakura sighed, "I can't go back to my show, they ended it with me imprisoned but the original ended with me dead, this is the only place I can survive."

Prussia and France looked at each other.

"Why don't you come with us?" Romano asked.

Bakura smirked, "I would rather cause these bastards," he paused to nudge a 4kids worker with his foot, "As many problems as possible."

Bakura chuckled a little, "Between you and me, this kind of thing happens at least once every month or two."

"Alright then, if you're sure," Romano shrugged.

Bakura nodded and held up his ring which started to glow. Before the Bad Touch Trio could say anything else they were suddenly back in the UN meeting hall. They saw that the other countries had flipped the table and were hiding behind it.

"Guys we're back!" Prussia yelled to them.

None of them moved.

Then they heard England finally speak, "Have you been brainwashed?"

Romano replied, "No, we're still us!"

The Bad Touch Trio could hear the countries behind the table whispering.

England spoke up again, "How can we know its really you?"

France instantly recognized this as an opportunity.

"Why don't you come out so I can prove it?" France asked before laughing in a way that is purely France.

A few countries sighed in annoyance, "That's France."

* * *

A/N: I changed the title and I am now very pleased with myself.


End file.
